


A Taste So Sweet

by ModernEllf



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, contains smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernEllf/pseuds/ModernEllf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marenna Wilson, while fleeing the clutches of a bloodthirsty serial killer, runs into the arms of Hannibal Lecter. He offers her shelter in his own home while the FBI works to catch the person who attempted to end her life. Marenna never expected any of this to happen, and neither did she expect the once impossible events that followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if the first chapter is only showing so much at a time, my computer is acting up right now and not working the way I want it to work!
> 
> Apart from that, please let me know what you think. This is my first time writing about Hannibal!!  
> Enjoy!

All she could hear was the frantic racing of her heart, which was fighting desperately to supply her aching muscles with enough blood to stay energised. All she could feel was pain. Pain at having run so far for so long, pain at falling so many times on the cold, hard ground, only to spring back up and flee from the clutches of her relentless predator. He was still behind her, calling her name calmly as if he were calling the name of his pet. That's exactly what she was, though, his pet. He only promised her safety if she pleased him, which she mostly failed to do, and also if she didn't try to escape. Now that she escaped, he was angry with her, and he was hunting her down to teach her a lesson.

 

 _Just another minute or so,_ Marenna's mind urged as she saw a person get out of their car nearby and walk over to the shop area of the gas station. The dark trees hid her from their view, but she knew that if she kept running they would soon spot her and possibly even help her escape her captor. "There is no point in running, Marenna," a voice called behind her, causing her to run faster despite her torn and bloody feet, "I will catch you again." The unforgiving rocks and branches cut into the bare skin of her feet, yet still she kept sprinting over them like she was just running on grass. She had to make it to the station, she just had to. With every second that passed, it grew closer and closer. No matter how breathless she was, or how much her feet and hands were bleeding, she knew she had to continue on.

 

The person she had seen getting out of their car glanced up curiously when she emerged from the shadow-infested trees. Now that she was closer, Marenna could see that it was a rather well-dressed man who watched her approach him, bloodied and driven by fear and adrenaline. "Help me" she pleaded weakly, collapsing to the ground due to the exhaustion that she could no longer ignore. The pain was so great that it almost blinded her, yet still she could see the man hurry towards her before her head could hit the cement. Something inside her told her she was safe, yet another part warned her that danger was still present around her. Her captor was still behind her, possibly watching her through the trees. She may have escaped, but he would always find a way of catching her again.

 

Marenna could feel a pair of strong hands hoist her up from the ground easily and carry her into the gas station, where a sudden wave of warmth greeted her freezing body. All she could hear were distant voices, one closer than the other, and through the thick fog that clouded her vision she could see someone staring at her, holding her face in his hands as he attempted to catch her attention. A bottle of water was thrust into her shaking hands, and with the help of someone else she downed the refreshing liquid, which had never tasted as divine as it had in that moment. Her vision began to clear then, as did the sounds around her, and now she could hear what the man was asking her. "Can you tell me your name?" He questioned in a strange accent while the woman in the background called for an ambulence and the police, "and what has happened to you?"

 

Her heart still racing, Marenna glanced fearfully at the station entrance, but fortunately saw no one standing outside. She returned her gaze to the grey eyes that studied the emotions flickering across her face, and with a heavy, pained sigh she spoke. "My... my name is Marenna. Marenna Wilson. I was being chased by someone, a man. He kidnapped me and wanted to kill me. He said that I was part of a big plan, and that my life would have to be sacrificed for the greater good. I... I escaped before he could..." She trailed off then, her eyes turning to the bloody mess that were her hands and feet. "Oh god..." she muttered, suddenly feeling lightheaded at the sight of her wounds. A cold sweat covered her face, and her heart began racing once more. "Marenna" the man called when she fell forward against his shoulder, but she couldn't hear him. Before she knew it, her mind lost consciousness, and she could neither feel nor hear anything.

 

***

When Marenna woke up she could hear a steady beeping and muffled voices, and then the opening of a door and more voices. At first she was unable to discern what they were saying, but as each second passed by they grew clearer and clearer. "Apparently he told her she would be sacrificed for the greater good" a vaguely familiar voice stated. Next came the shuffling of fabric and the creaking of a chair as someone sat down. "Is that all?" Another voice questioned, layered with uncertainty, "did she say anything else? Who he was? What he looked like?"

 

"That was all she said." The voice paused, listening to her heart rate which sped up slightly. Her fingers twitched, feeling the strange, soft fabric beneath them. "It seems she is about to wake up." As the voice predicted, Marenna opened her eyes slowly to see three men near the end of her bed. One of them, who looked rather familiar, was seated on an uncomfortable plastic chair. His pale grey eyes stared at her curiously, and a slight smile crossed his face when her green eyes met his. Near him stood a dark skinned man whose expression revealed how little he wanted to be there. A frown was on his face as Marenna studied him silently before moving onto the man beside him. Behind his glasses his eyes avoided her gaze, focusing instead on the end of the bed she was lying on. He had dark brown hair and a beard of the same colour, and his posture revealed how awkward he felt under her gaze.

 

The man on the seat leaned forward then, catching her attention and preventing her from any further observations. "Marenna Wilson, I am Dr. Hannibal Lecter, and these are my colleagues, Jack Crawford and Will Graham." He gestured towards the two men, who both nodded in acknowledgement. Her eyes remained on the man called Hannibal, who returned her gaze without glancing away once. He was wearing a navy, three-piece suit, and Marenna noticed he sat like he owned the entire place. "We met outside a gas station, and an ambulence was called for you since you were severly injured," he explained when she said nothing, "you have been in hospital since yesterday."

 

 _Yesterday. Twenty four hours ago._ She knew how much could happen in a mere twenty four hours. She knew he could find her in even an hour, and that's why her heart began racing as it had when she heard his voice in the woods. "There is no point in running," he warned, "I will catch you again." She didn't doubt that. He always caught her whenever she tried to escape. What difference would it make now, even if she was surrounded by other people? That didn't bother him, it never would. "He's still out there, isn't he?" She asked, her voice weak and full of fear at the thought of him. Her mind paid no attention to the frantic monitor beside her bed. She already knew how fast her heart was beating, she didn't need a simple machine to tell her that.

 

"Unfortunately not" the man called Jack Crawford stated. He stepped closer to the end of the bed and rested his hands on the cold, metal rail. "I am afraid we need more information about whoever kept you captive. Do you know what he looked like? His name? Have you met him before?"

 

Without warning, Marenna's mind flashed back to the dark, rainy day she first met her captor. How charismatic and kind he had seemed at the time, offering her a lift home when she realised she didn't have enough money for the bus. They talked and laughed with one another while he drived her home, getting to know more about each other as they hurried to get away from the stormy weather. She felt safe, until he drove past the route to her house. He never turned around, and suddenly his cheerful facade dropped. He became as cold as the air outside the car, and he remained so for the following, pain-filled weeks.

 

"He offered me a lift home," Marenna mumbled, her eyes focused on the past instead of the present. She could still see the inside of his car, and the glint in his dark blue eyes as he smiled at her. Both Jack and Will moved forward slightly when she spoke, as her voice was almost too quiet for them to hear. Their eyes were fixed on her face, studying the emotions that flickered across it like the scenes of a movie. "It was raining and I had no way of getting back to my house, but he was there. He said his name was Ryan, and that he would be more than happy to give me a lift home and get me out of the horrible weather." With a ragged sigh, Marenna shook her head to get rid of her memories of him. She didn't want to think any more about him, although she knew that the thought of him would remain forever in the back of her mind. She clenched her hands, ignoring the pain that shot through them when she did so. That pain was nothing compared to what she went through even two days earlier.

 

"Where did you meet?" Jack pressed, waiting for an answer but receiving none. "What's his surname?"

 

"He's a monster, that's all you need to know," Marenna interjected before he could ask anything else, growing frustrated at being interrogated despite the fact she had just woken up, "and he's still out there, looking for me, for people like me. Meanwhile, you're standing here asking questions."

 

"It is best you let her rest right now, Jack," Hannibal recommended when he sensed her growing anger, "she is still tired, and most likely starving and dehydrated. You could come back in a couple of hours, when she is prepared to answer your questions."

 

Reluctantly, Jack Crawford nodded and retreated from the hospital room. He was followed almost immediately by WIll Graham, who caught Hannibal's eye and nodded slightly, exchanging a brief, wordless discussion with his colleague who remained seated near her bed. Hannibal returned the nod, and once the door was closed fully he turned to face Marenna. His expression was neutral, and Marenna noticed that she couldn't figure out what he was thinking at that moment. "How are you feeling, Marenna?" He asked, opening the strawberry yoghurt that had been resting on the bedside table and handing it to her with a spoon. She stared at it with distaste but ate it anyway. "Exhausted, afraid, in pain" she replied simply, throwing a glance at him as she emptied the tiny pot. Little did she know how famished she was until she set it aside and began to wish there was more to eat. "I could continue but I know you'll only grow bored."

 

"You may be surprised, I have a very keen attention." He smiled politely at her, yet beneath his smile she knew he was profiling her in his mind. She could tell by the way he looked at her, the way his head tilted slightly. She may not have finished her course in college, but she knew enough to guess what he was doing. "You're a psychiatrist, aren't you?" She mused. When he nodded, her smile grew. At least one good thing had come out of waking up. "I was actually studying to be a psychiatrist before I was kidnapped."

 

She fell silent then at the mention of her kidnapping. It was something she didn't want to dwell on at that moment, but she knew that she would have no choice but to do so. "I suppose you want me to tell you everything that has happened since he took me."

 

"I believe I'll leave that for Jack," Hannibal stated, "I don't want you to feel too overwhelmed yet. After all, you have just woken up." He met her gaze and silence reigned between them for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Hannibal leaned forward from his seat. "Jack will return soon," he told her, "I would recommend getting some more sleep, even though you have already slept for about twenty four hours." Marenna nodded in agreement, noticing at last the remaining fatigue that lingered over her. It was the mediciation that made her feel this way, and she had little trouble complying. "Could you please stay here? I don't want to be on my own in case he finds me." She requested, knowing that anything could happen if he found her on her own. Only after he nodded did she close her eyes and allow the fatigue to take over, replacing her consciousness with an empty darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is in progress, so hopefully it won't be long before I publish it. Once again, feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
